


The Garden Party - Obey Me

by mxcabre, Wingedmaiven



Series: Devildom Consort Series [14]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxcabre/pseuds/mxcabre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedmaiven/pseuds/Wingedmaiven
Summary: After a days of wondering what it was the Lords were keeping from them, Amanda, Isabel and Rosa find out.  I don't want to give more than this away.  A collab fiction between @mxcabre , @mandymo0n and myself!  I hope you all enjoy
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Devildom Consort Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040346
Comments: 47
Kudos: 64





	The Garden Party - Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, what a ride this has been! Thank you to everyone who supported this piece! I'm so pleased to work with @mxcabre and @mandymo0n for this fic! We all did our part to add depth to his point in my overall story. I would like to thank our friends for being so supportive! We really could not do this without everyone's love and encouragement! 
> 
> This will not have a happy ending, I forewarn. 
> 
> Here is the order in which the fics should be read, should you be a first time reader! 
> 
> Pinning  
> Yearning  
> In Vino Veritas  
> The Devildom Consort  
> To Kiss the Damned (Happens during Consort)  
> Let's Start a Cult  
> Heat  
> Heated  
> Smoldering  
> Deviltots  
> A Day in the LIfe of Peacocks  
> Diablas  
> Coveting  
> The Garden Party  
> The Devildom Consort - Dearly Beloved  
> What Wouldn't I Do For You?

**_The Garden Party_ **

It was a dreary and quiet Saturday. For once in her life, Amanda had been left with little to do. She was caught up on her school assignments. The students had been behaving, so there were no punishments for her to delve out, nor had there been any catastrophic fights between brothers, or magic circles burning half of the house down. She was seated on the couch in the common room with her feet propped up on the table, mindlessly scrolling through her phone, when she received a text from Rosa:

_“Amanda, you need to see this shit. ANSWER ME, NOW!”_

Amanda sat up, feeling slightly panicked by the tone of Rosa’s text. Amanda couldn’t be lulled into a false sense of security in the Devildom; as pleasant as things had been recently, she knew that it would never last. What would be the next explosion of drama, the next chapter of “Hoes Mad: The Novel?” Amanda typed a reply to Rosa, her hands beginning to sweat.

_“What the fuck is it now? I CAN’T OKAY, I CAN’T!”_

Rosa texted back, _“WHERE ARE YOU???”_

Amanda called Rosa, there was no way that she was going to wait to find out what the fuck was going on. Her mind was reeling, did something happen to one of her friends? To one of the brothers? Had Lucifer been conning them this whole time, and now they were going to become his human sacrifices? Did the twins hate her and want her to be locked in the basement with Lucifer’s fucked up dog?

Rosa picked up the phone. “Hey Amanda, are you downstairs? I went looking for you in the twins’ room, and Belphie almost bit my hand off for interrupting his sleep, the motherfucker.”

Amanda laughed. “I’m in the common room. What the hell is going on, you’re making me freak out!”

“Oh god, girl, it’s nothing like that!” Rosa said, “I just wanna show you something, it’s nothing bad. It’s good, actually,” she laughed.

Amanda laughed and replied, “Jesus Christmas. I’m in the common room, now hurry your ass up. I can’t with this place.”

“Girl, when is the last time you got some dick?” Rosa prodded, “You need to calm your ass down, _dayum.”_

“I’ll see you soon, best friend.” Amanda replied sarcastically, hanging up the phone.

Amanda turned to look at Rosa burst through the door of the common room, clutching a magazine in her hand. “Hey,” Rosa said, sounding winded. She handed the magazine to Amanda. There was a picture of Mammon on the cover. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt that was riding up on one side, exposing his hip bone. He wore black skinny jeans, and a black belt with an embellished belt buckle. One hand rested above the belt buckle, and another was sliding a pair of sunglasses down his nose to show his eyes. He had a rather suggestive look on his face. The magazine was entitled, _“The Devil’s Candy.”_

“Wait, what the fuck?” Amanda started laughing hysterically. “Mammon is in a _HOE MAGAZINE?”_

Amanda read a few of the headlines, one said, “How to Touch Your Man’s Wings,” another said, “Sex So Hot You’ll Kill Him.”

“Right?” Rosa said, amused by Amanda’s hysterical laughter. “But wait, THERE’S MORE!”

“Girl,” Amanda said, trying to catch her breath. “Don’t tell me there are dick pics in there, LET ME SEE!!”

Rosa opened the magazine and held it up. A centerfold of none other than Mammon came falling out of the magazine. Mammon was in his demonic form, lying on his side in a bed covered with black satin sheets. He was oiled up, completely nude and erect.

Amanda’s laughter subsided as Rosa looked over at her, cackling as she saw Amanda’s jaw drop.

_“OH, MY FUCKING GOD! ROSA!”_ Amanda screamed. She was lucky that there was no one else in the common room with them because they would have certainly been attracting some attention. _“I KNOW!”_ Rosa chortled, doubled over, struggling to speak as she laughed. “I mean, he does look good, but HOLY SHIT!”

“So, I guess no one else has seen it, right? You know they’d all be ragging on him for this, there’s no fuckin’ way they saw it,” mused Amanda with a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Um, nah, I don’t think so. I think we should keep this to ourselves, it’s been kind of quiet around here lately,” supplied Rosa with a shake of her head.

“Yeah, I agree,” Amanda stated with a nod.

Amanda and Rosa snapped their heads around as Mammon walked into the common room. Rosa rapidly closed the magazine and threw it into Amanda’s lap. Amanda took the magazine and flipped it over, so that Mammon would be none the wiser to what they’d just been gawking at.

Mammon sauntered over, hands on his hips as he purred out, “Mornin’, you two.” he said. “Whatcha doin’? Sounded like you two were havin’ a good time in here.”

“Hey Mammon!” They said in unison. “Oh, uh, it’s nothing. Just hangin’ out. Girl talk, you know?” Amanda said, completely unconvincingly.

Mammon didn’t believe this for a moment, he circled around them as he gave them an assessing look, “Girl talk, huh?”

Mammon walked over to the couch and sat down, forcing his way between Rosa and Amanda.

“What’s this?” Mammon snatched the magazine from Amanda’s lap. “OI! Where did you get this?! DEVIL’S CANDY? I didn’t know I was posin’ for some kinda girly magazine!”

“I mean, you look good, Mammon. There’s no need to be ashamed,” Rosa chided. Mammon was visibly flustered, his cheeks were turning red.

“Yeah, I mean, it is pretty big. You definitely don’t need to be ashamed.” Amanda said, as she began to laugh again. She was feeling rather embarrassed as well, but Mammon was constantly poking fun at her, and she wasn’t about to let this opportunity fly over her head.

Amanda took the magazine back from Mammon and started bolting out of the common room, Mammon ran after her, bellowing, “Come on, Amanda! I didn’t mean it when I said your hair looked dumb after ya cut it that time! DON’T SHOW BELPHIE OR I’LL KILL YA!”

Rosa was in tears, watching Mammon lose his mind over having ended up in a porno magazine unknowingly. Typical Mammon, she thought. He probably knew exactly what he was doing, and he was strapped for cash. It wouldn’t be above him. Rosa’s phone chimed. She saw a text from Lord Diavolo.

_“Rosa, there is something that I’d like to speak with you about. Would you mind coming to my office?”_

_“Huh,”_ she thought. _“I mean, the dude called me to his office to ask me about his cologne selection before, so it’s probably nothing.”_

Rosa texted back, stating that she would be there shortly. She tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

Rosa traveled to the Palace in short order after letting the Lords know where she was going. She went up the steps, Barbatos opening the door quickly enough. She greeted him as he ushered her to the Prince’s door. Rosa knocked on the door and was met with Lord Diavolo’s booming voice, saying, “Come in!”

“Rosa!” Lord Diavolo exclaimed motioning for her to take a seat before his desk. His eyes traveled over her form, noting she was well.

“Dia,” Rosa replied politely, taking a seat. He’d given her permission to use the diminutive of his name in private, after the intimacy they shared it was the natural thing to do. 

“You’re looking ravishing this morning,” he flirted with a grin, his expression open and honest. Rosa figured that sex may be one of the few places the Prince was truly himself. She blushed some but shook her head with a smirk.

“Flatterer, I know it’s one of your strengths, but how may I help you?” she asked, not so certain the topic of conversation would be as polite as discussing toiletries or neckties. 

Diavolo nodded and replied, “Rosa, I called you here is because I wanted to see if your schedule is open this weekend.” His tone was casual, friendly even. Rosa had no reason to suspect anything untoward about it.

“Not that I recall, unless Lucifer has plans that get canceled,” she replied with a nod of interest. 

Diavolo gave her a beaming smile and replied, “Very well. There is a function that I would like to invite you to. It’s a Garden Party, exclusive to only the higher-level demons. As the Consort of the Lords, I felt it more than appropriate that you be in attendance, as my date.” He supplied the last with small laugh.

Rosa’s eyes narrowed; she was beginning to feel uneasy. She crossed her arms across her chest, awaiting Lord Diavolo’s explanation. If she could attend such a function, why hadn’t the Lords asked her themselves? In fact, Rosa was wondering why she never heard of this Party at all, it was unlike Asmo to keep quiet about functions of this caliber. 

“I’m also assuming that you would be uncomfortable attending an event as my date alone, right? So, should you choose to attend, I would like for you to ask Isabel and Amanda to accompany us, considering their prominence in the Department of Damnation. I know that you don’t befriend just anyone, Rosa.” Lord Diavolo stated fondly. Of course Diavolo knew this, he spent time around them all enough to know the dynamic of their friendship.

Lord Diavolo could see that the cogs in Rosa’s brain were turning; it was clear that she was feeling dubious. “Rosa, I would imagine that Lucifer had informed you of this event, if I’m not mistaken?”

Even Lord Diavolo was concerned upon hearing that all the Lords had kept this a secret from Rosa, he considered it to be rather unusual. He was only extending the invitation to her himself because humans would have been forbidden from attending under the usual circumstances. He knew Lucifer would try his best to keep her from the event because of Diavolo’s interest in her, but to keep her in the dark entirely? That was unexpected. Though, he had to thank his friend, it made the situation far easier to convince her. 

Rosa remained still and silent, raising an eyebrow as their eyes bored into one another’s. There as an unspoken conversation between them, Diavolo came to his feet and walked around his desk, pulling her from her chair, Diavolo sat her on his lap. 

Diavolo then cleared his throat as he gently said, “Princess, they will all be there, all of the Lords.”

Rosa’s heart sank, her stomach was suddenly uneasy, she didn’t know where to look though she looked to Diavolo who was looking at her with tenderness and it was making it difficult for her to keep her composure. “I see.” she replied, managing to keep her voice steady. Surely such a grand event would have been announced months ago, everyone would need time to prepare. 

Rosa was attempting to process what Lord Diavolo had just told her. She was hoping to make sense of it, but decided he needed an answer of some kind. She wasn’t going to let their deception go unchecked, so she replied firmly, “I’ll accept, but only for myself.”

Diavolo nodded though he replied to her, his voice whispers soft as he caressed her hair, “Well, Rosa, if that’s what you wish. I was only trying to ensure that you would be comfortable. Should you change your mind about inviting your friends, the invitation is still open

“Thank you, my Lord.” Rosa said quietly as she moved to get off Diavolo’s lap. He held her fast for a moment longer.

“They may have tried to keep you from me, Princess,” he murmured, trying to soothe the obvious turmoil within her. 

“I would like to think that, Dia, but I honestly don’t believe it. Thank you for your time, and I will let you know about Amanda and Isabel,” she said as she came to her feet and walked out of the office. 

Rosa’s immediate instinct was to seek Lucifer out and to confront him about it, but again, he’d need to inform her of his whereabouts that weekend, right? If not Lucifer, perhaps Asmo would tell Isabel, or the twins would tell Amanda. Lucifer was ice-cold to those he was unfamiliar with, but Rosa had spent this whole time believing that she was different. Maybe it had all been a fallacy.

Rosa’s first mission was to speak with Isabel and Amanda; she wanted to consult her best bitches before making any decisions about how they would meander through this flaming trashcan of a party.

Once Rosa arrived back at the House of Lamentation, she speed-walked to her room.

She sent a text to Isabel and Amanda: _“Diavolo just asked me to invite you guys to an event, we need to talk about it. Come to my room ASAP.”_

Rosa set the phone down on her bed and lied back. She knew that her friends wouldn’t be pleased, either, but she was comforted by the fact that she most likely wouldn’t have to endure the party alone.

Rosa heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” she said.

“Rosa, you look like you’re about to fuck somebody up.” Isabel said, subtly smirking. “What did that asshole say to you? I’ll set him straight, just say the word.” Isabel fell silent, her expression changing from amusement to concern when Rosa didn’t respond. “Is it the Old Man?”

Amanda remained silent and seated herself beside Rosa on the bed. It looked like all of the blood had drained from her face.

“Uh, so yeah, about this event...Diavolo told me that there’s going to be this Garden Party thing, this weekend, right? For higher-level demons. Diavolo wanted to ask me to invite you guys, as his dates.” Rosa looked back and forth between her two friends, who nodded. “To top it off, all of the Lords will be there, and I didn’t find out about it until this morning.” Rosa said, through gritted teeth. 

“What?!” Isabel exclaimed, “You’re tellin’ me that this shit is only a week away, and that none of them, not even the Old Man, told you? Bullshit.” Isabel was pacing around the room, wringing her hands. She looked like she was already plotting someone’s demise. One thing that Isabel wouldn’t stand for was the dishonesty of anyone, demon, human, whatever the fuck.

“Oh my god,” Amanda said, resting her hand over her heart. “Those pieces of shit.” she seethed.

“Rosa, obviously I’m coming with you,” Isabel continued. “I’m not gonna let you go into that fuckin’ warzone alone.” Isabel was standing still now, her stance defensive. “And what I really don’t understand is how ‘Lord Diavolo’,” Isabel mocked, indicating quotations with her hands, “Could POSSIBLY think that this shit is acceptable. You aren’t weak, Rosa, none of us are, but we’re nothin’ more than a meal to some of those guys.”

“For fuckin’ real, fam.” Amanda piped up. “I’ll go with you guys, too. Shit, I mean if we die, we die together, right?” she said, laughing nervously. “I want to make them feel like shit. If they’d try to pull to wool over our eyes about this, then, who knows what else they’re lying to us about. I’m disgusted.”

“That’s the spirit.” Isabel replied. “Did he think he was about to put our asses on a leash and collar all night and chaperone us, or some shit?” Isabel was laughing now, too, not because she thought it was funny, but because of the sheer lunacy of the situation.

“I know.” Rosa answered seriously. “We need to see how this plays out. I highly doubt it, but there’s a chance that one of them will let something slip.” Rosa got up from the bed to stand; her posture was rigid. “We can’t falter. Bitches, we need to deliver a fuckin’ Oscar worthy performance this week.”

“Agreed.” Amanda’s voice was breaking as a lump formed in her throat, her eyes bubbling over with tears.

“Amanda,” Rosa said. “Come on, hoes before bros, remember?” Rosa took Amanda by the hands and pulled her from the bed to embrace her. Rosa felt like she might cry, too, but she held it back. “Ugh, I can’t believe I fell for this. I swore I wouldn’t let a guy fuck me up like this again, I was so stupid,” Amanda sobbed.

“Alright, no more tears.” Isabel announced. “You know what we’re gonna do tonight? We’re gonna drink, and those motherfuckers are not invited,” she continued.

Rosa pulled away from Amanda. “Okay. So, drink tonight, dress shopping tomorrow?” Rosa asked, tentatively.

“Yes.” the other women agreed. Amanda’s face had changed from sadness to a boiling rage, her brows furrowed, her jaw tight. Rosa said nothing, but as she looked at her friends, she realized that they, too, felt that something would change after this Garden Party. Would it be the beginning of the end?

\--

“So yeah, about this dress code,” Isabel asked, as the trio strode down the sidewalk. Isabel had spent the afternoon in her room, polishing off a pint of whiskey. Isabel was pissed, but she was also thankful that she hadn’t managed to make any pacts yet. This time, keeping her guard up had been an advantage to her.

“It’s 1920s, muted colors.” Rosa said. “Yeah, yeah, I know,” she said, before either of Isabel or Amanda could cut in, “Where the fuck are we supposed to find dresses like that?”

“Really,” Amanda replied. “Let me just check my magic fuckin’ bag for a 1920s dress real quick.”

Rosa, Isabel, and Amanda laughed, lifting the ominous feeling that had been hanging over them.

“So, where to first?” Rosa asked. Although the circumstances weren’t the best, Rosa did find some comfort in retail therapy. The three women stood in front of a miniscule dress shop, with an elaborate window display full of rhinestone encrusted dresses, tulle, and white fairy lights. The sign above the window read _, “HOROSCOPEZ”_ in hot pink bubble letters.

“That sign looks tacky as fuck, but you never know. No Alexander McQueen down here, fam,” mused Rosa. On such short notice, they were unfortunately stuck shopping in the fashion district of the Devildom, which was a mixed bag, to say the least.

“Let’s go!” Amanda sprinted ahead to hold the door open for Rosa and Isabel as they walked through it.

“Ugh,” Isabel groaned, as she browsed through the rack of dresses, “This shit is giving me flashbacks to my eighth-grade dance.” Isabel pulled a dress from the rack, it was a floor length gown with layers of pink tulle, and a bodice covered in sequins. “Yeah, I definitely want to look like a motherfuckin’ cupcake. Imma go try this on! HAHAHA!”

Amanda caught the eye of a demoness lingering at the front of the store; she’d been watching them like a hawk. The demoness was disgusted by the fact that there were humans in her establishment, and she had made sure that they were aware of it by refusing to acknowledge their presence, save for her murderous glaring.

“You’re not wrong, sis,” Rosa laughed.

“Guys, shh!” Amanda whispered. “She looks like she’s ready to kill us.” Amanda was anxious already, and the fact that Isabel was causing a scene was certainly not helping.

“Y’all, she can hear you.” Rosa said, matter-of-factly. “I think we should get the fuck out of here; we aren’t finding anything.”

“Oh, she’s ready to kill US?” Isabel said, swaying slightly. “That’s fuckin’ rich.”

“Holy shit, Izzy,” said Amanda. “You’re a hot mess.”

Isabel started cackling loudly, attracting the attention of some of the patrons in the store. “Right, Amanda, Miss ‘I cried because I couldn’t find my lipstick this morning,’ OKAY.”

“Don’t at me like that, Izzy. You started getting fucked up at 1 in the afternoon during class.” Amanda teased. “That’s right, I saw you.”

“Okay, let’s go!” Rosa said. “Damn, sometimes I feel like I can’t take your asses anywhere.” Rosa couldn’t deny that she was amused, but she, too, did not want to be ravaged by demons in the middle of a garbage dress shop. She would prefer to die in a high-end dress shop, at least. Rosa grabbed Isabel by the arm and dragged her out of the store, Amanda following behind.

“What if we don’t find anything?” Amanda whined. “We can’t order stuff, either, it won’t come in time.” Amanda noticed that Isabel was clasping a flask in her hand. “Give me that,” Amanda demanded. “I’m pressed.”

“Geez, Mandy, slow your role,” Isabel said, handing the flask to Amanda. “Just don’t drink all of it, that’s all I got!”

Amanda took a swig from the flask. “Yikes. How do you drink this shit?” Amanda’s eyes were tearing from the bitter taste of the alcohol.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring you some jello shots,” Isabel mocked.

“Amanda, not you too,” Rosa groaned. “That’s it, we aren’t gonna make it through this shopping trip. I bet they’ll feel even more shitty now that they’ll have to plan our funerals.” Rosa said, as they all laughed uproariously.

“Un-fuckin-believable,” Isabel said. “In all honesty, I don’t think we’re about to find anything good on this street. I know a thrift shop just across the way.” Isabel was between Rosa and Amanda, leaning on them for support.

“Yeah, if you can even fuckin’ walk,” Amanda replied. “I am not about to help carry your ass.”

The three women set off in the direction of the thrift shop.

The thrift shop was set on the corner of the street. Outside, there were ancient looking black streetlamps. The building was made of warped bricks. Amanda gazed up at the rusted golden sign above the door. “The Devil’s Rejects? Pffft, like that Rob Zombie movie? Alright, demons, I see you.” The group burst out in laughter once more.

“Damn, Izzy,” Rosa said, observing the vintage dresses in the window. “I think you might be onto something.”

The thrift shop was massive, two stories, though it certainly didn’t appear that way from the outside. The walls were painted in primary colors: blue, yellow, and red, with old photos, decorations, and street signs nailed to the walls. There was a crooked chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The second floor was visible from the first, there was a spiral staircase, complete with a mahogany wood railing. “This is fuckin’ crazy!” Rosa exclaimed.

“For real,” said Amanda, craning her neck to look around at the interior of the shop. “Definitely not like home.”

Rosa, Isabel, and Amanda split off in separate directions to prowl the thrift shop for the perfect vintage gowns.

Amanda and Isabel had decided to take a detour to the shoe section. She was feeling a bit hopeless; she was finding things, but none of them seemed to be the right size. She picked up a pair of cowboy boots, only for the top half of the cowboy boots to fall to the floor. “What the fuck is that, yee-haw ankle warmers?” Amanda muttered to herself. “God, they’re like Beel’s. I need to burn those things.”

“Tragic,” Isabel replied, shaking her head, a smirk playing around her lips. “There’s no way we’re gonna find dresses to wear in time for this party. Why do they need a dress code, anyway? Fuck that.”

“What the hell are you guys doing?” a voice asked.

Isabel and Amanda turned to look at Rosa. She was grinning and clutching a pile of what looked like 20 dresses in her hands. “Let’s go try these on.”

Rosa, Isabel, and Amanda made their way to the fitting rooms to model the dresses for one another. Luckily, they had all managed to find a gown, but not before weeding through what felt like hundreds of them.

The trio was walking down the street, Rosa was now in the middle, both of her friends linking their arms in hers. Amanda had been stealing swings from Isabel’s flask, so she was feeling a bit more relaxed. Rosa, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves. “Come on, girl, just have some,” Isabel prodded, “I lied, I actually have a whole handle in this bag. You need to chill.”

Isabel’s commentary was interrupted by a chime from Rosa’s phone. Rosa stopped dead in her tracks.

“Oh, who’s that?” asked Isabel, looking over Rosa’s shoulder as she tried to see what was on the screen. “Got any nudes to show us?”

“Fuck that noise,” said Rosa, her face becoming even more solemn. “It’s from Lucifer.”

“So, what did he say?” Amanda asked. She and Isabel followed Rosa, who was veering off to the side of the street.

“He wants to know where I’ve gone. I usually always tell him, but I guess I just didn’t feel the need to this time,” she said coldly.

“Oh, cute. Why don’t you ask him what his plans for the weekend are since the fucker feels the need to keep tabs on you twenty-four hours a day?” Amanda spat, her voice dripping in resentment.

“Yeah, Rosa, watch him try to talk his way out of this one. How could he ever lie to his beloved?” Isabel dramatically threw her head back and held her hand to her forehead, as if she were in a Shakespearean production.

Rosa was already typing a message out to Lucifer. “Alright, sent.”

A minute later, Rosa’s phone chimed once more. Isabel and Amanda studied her as she read the text message. “So?” said Isabel. Isabel was still clinging to Amanda; she had been drinking more than she had let on. She wouldn’t allow her friends to see how affected by this situation she truly was; the alcohol and playful commentary were her mask. 

“What is it?” Amanda moved closer to Rosa; it was adamant that Rosa had not been happy about what she’d just seen.

Rosa’s heart sank in her chest as she stared into the screen of her phone. “He just said that he has ‘some affairs to attend to with Lord Diavolo’.” Rosa didn’t want to believe what she saw. How could she return to Lucifer tonight, let alone, for the rest of the week, and act as if he hadn’t betrayed her? Rosa had left men in the cold for this kind of behavior, but she’d been led to believe that her relationship with Lucifer was imperishable, miles above what any human man had ever been able to offer her. This time, Rosa couldn’t just leave, she was in _HELL_.

“Shit.” Amanda said, stomping her foot. She ran her hands through her hair, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk. The buzz that she’d been feeling from the alcohol felt like it had disappeared entirely . “Damnit, I mean, Beel? Beel LYING to me? They really are all the same, aren’t they?” she shrieked. Amanda removed her glasses, bowing her head as she wept. She certainly would have been disappointed if Belphegor had lied to her, but she had never even dreamed that Beelzebub would. Amanda had gone through a divorce; before she had met the twins, she’d sworn that she would die as a spinster dog lady. They had managed to break down the walls around her heart, to let her love again, only to take it all away.

Isabel remained silent. Asmodeus was typically very upfront with her; he had no problem disclosing every detail of his life, including his other beaus, or, his affinity for live webcam shows. Asmodeus was always chock-full of gossip to share with Isabel; she considered it a marvel that he had kissed her and smiled at her just the other night; not a trace of guilt on his face. Maybe it just wasn’t the case when it came to his own deep, dark secrets. Isabel was disappointed in herself for having gotten comfortable with him- at the end of the day, he was still a demon, and he was still willing to fuck her over.

Isabel straightened her back and took a deep breath. “Guys, guys, we need to focus,” she hiccupped. “Rosa, don’t let him know that you know, got it? And Amanda, as far as the twins go, I think you should take the same approach. Don’t command them.”

Amanda wiped the tears from her eyes and put her glasses back on. “Okay.”

Rosa, who hadn’t bothered to respond to Lucifer, slipped her phone back into her purse. “You’re right, Izzy. I’m going to get my shit together. We are ALL going to get our shit together. Right?”

“Affirmative.” Amanda replied. Her posture was still closed off, she was slouching. “I won’t stab, promise.”

Rosa was seated at Amanda’s vanity, putting the finishing touches on her lipstick. “Our ride should be here soon, guys, only another fifteen minutes. The boys just left, so we should probably start heading downstairs now.” Rosa put the cap back on her lipstick and shoved it into her bag. She had her pinned up so that it would appear shorter, it was topped with a white, veiled, fascinator accented with dainty flowers. She wore a long and silky dove grey gown with gathering in the front. The gown had gossamer cap sleeves in a slightly lighter shade of grey.

Isabel was seated on the bed sipping from her flask. She was wearing an ivory dropped waist gown with black beading, it had a matching black belt. Isabel had styled her hair in loose waves, with an ivory hair band to match her gown.

Amanda stood by the window, anxiously toying with a strand of her hair. She had chosen a silver gown with gold embroidery; it had sheer cap sleeves that were like Rosa’s. Her hair was curly and voluminous, accessorized by a large gray rose.

Amanda snapped out of her trance upon hearing Rosa’s voice. “Well, at least we look beautiful to go and get our feelings hurt, huh?” she asked, turning to face Rosa and Isabel.

The trio headed traipsed the stairs and exited through the front door of the house. Outside, there was a slick, black limousine waiting for them; it almost resembled a vintage Rolls Royce. “My, my. Our chariot awaits,” Isabel quipped.

The agonizingly long limousine ride came to a halt when it pulled up to the Devildom Botanical Gardens. Lord Diavolo had been standing outside, anticipating their arrival. He opened the door to the car and extended a hand to Isabel. “Good evening, ladies.”

Isabel smirks a bit as she reaches out to accept the prince’s hand. She could always count on Diavolo to turn her mood around. Hell, it was kinda hard to not have your spirits raised when the guy’s smile was so childishly innocent that it lit up the room. “Hey Di.” She greets him with a smile as she straightens up, standing on her tippy toes to press a chaste kiss to Diavolo’s cheek before she moves aside to allow the other girls more room to get out of the car.

Diavolo smiled as he helped each woman out and gave Rosa a nod as he closed the door behind her. Diavolo noted she was tense, but as he’d come to expect, her outer composure was as he expected at such an event. Controlled and refined. He noted Amanda was anxious as well but seemed far more in control of her senses now than he heard she’d been the previous days.

The prince gives them all a once over before he gives a satisfied little hum. “You all look stunning this evening.” He compliments them readily, though he can sense the unease in their hearts as they cast a tentative glance to the gardens looming behind them. 

An inkling of knowing flashes in his eyes, and he clears his throat a bit before extending his arms for them to take. “Come on, let’s head inside and get this started though, yeah?” Amanda and Rosa attach themselves to his arms, and Isabel opts to walk to the side, looping her arm through Rosa’s as the quartet makes their way to the entrance, where a butler stands to hold the door open for them with a pleasant greeting.

They pass beneath a long arch of vines, lights twinkling softly amongst the leaves. For a moment it’s all the three girls can do but to look around and appreciate the fine scenery as they emerge into the garden, alive in color as exotic flowers bloom around them. Amanda’s eyes widening in wonder, she lets out a quiet gasp. “Oh my god this is fucking gorgeous…”

Isabel found herself equally impressed, her eyes transfixed on a rare devildom bloom for a moment before she snaps back to reality. They were here for a purpose. This wasn’t the time to look like a bunch of humans on a school field trip. Forcing her expression into an air of neutrality, she casts a glance around to observe the other party guests. All demons, aside from the familiar mop of white hair that never failed to ruin her day. _Oh, come on, even fucking Solomon knew about this shit?_ She groused inwardly.

He seems to take notice of them as well, his eyes falling on Rosa first before taking in the rest of the group with a bemused smirk. Catching Isabel’s gaze, he arches a brow in an unspoken taunt before he turns his attention back to his conversation partner, a higher-ranking demon she’d taken note of at the school. _What was her name again? Did it matter?_

It wasn’t far-fetched to assume that he could have come with any of his 72 pact-mates to such an event, so she reminded herself that there was probably no need to get upset by his presence here. _Just another bump in the road to get over, nothing to worry about. Right?_ She inhales a deep breath through her nose to steady herself, Rosa’s hand on her back further grounding her back into her senses. “Don’t let him under your skin sis, we have bigger fish to fry.”

Rosa did not wish to make light of Isabel’s obvious trepidation. Solomon infuriated her just as much Rosa. Rosa simply knew they were best playing their parts before going for blood. She knew men of his ilk; and throwing them off balance was part of their game. She’d cast Amanda a glance who gave a single nod before doing the same to Isabel. They were there for each other, and that’s what mattered.

Isabel looks at the taller girl with a humorless chuckle. “You’re right, okay then, let’s just to enjoy ourselves a little bit first yeah?” Her question was redundant she knew, but it was enough of a buffer to allow her to focus again on their game plan. She was integral to it, and she knew she could count on herself in a crisis; she needed to prove the same to her friends. 

“That’s the spirit, ladies!” Diavolo encourages them all as he makes eye contact with one of the servants circulating champagne flutes throughout the room, waving his hand to flag him over. The servant makes his way through the crowd with a small smile before offering the tray for the ladies to get a good look at the available options. 

He gives a brief explanation of each, though Isabel little cares to listen what type of drink was available. Isabel grabs the first two glasses of bubbly within reach, downing one within moments before setting the glass on the tray of the second servant passing along beside her.

Amanda and Rosa share a subtle look as they watch Isabel down the two flutes of wine. Neither spoke about it as they took up their own glasses and pretended to drink them. Rosa wasn’t going to drink with this many unknown demons around her. She recognized some, being Lucifer’s consort, she knew a few of them on sight. 

Noticing their regard, Isabel asked casually, “What?” The witch arches a brow, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. “I’m just trying to get into the mood to socialize.” She mutters, sipping her second glass with a pert smile on her face. She would make the best of the evening even if it killed her. 

“We know Izzy,” Amanda assures her with a sympathetic smile. She knew Isabel was far too proud to admit when she was a whirlwind of emotions, and easily related to Isabel’s attempt to remain in command of the situation and her senses. The witch normally kept a good head on her shoulders, so she wouldn’t start worrying just yet, though she made a mental note to keep an eye on it.

Diavolo spent those moments casually observing the exchange between the human girls, an unreadable expression on his face as he casts a glance around at the party goers. In the corner of the room, a plump noble sit chattering away with a group of his peers, casting poorly concealed glances at them every so often. An amused chuckle rumbles quietly in Diavolo’s chest, and he nods in their direction. “It seems we have spectators. Perhaps we should go say hello, hm?” he asked the women, though they were aware it was not optional.

Rosa knew Diavolo’s main concern was to unite the realms at least to the point of casual tolerance. The school was his attempt at that, after all. She didn’t think much of him wanting to walk them over for a chat. It was the expression on those demons that gave her pause. “Of course, Your Highness,” she replied cordially, her expression an indulgent smile. 

Diavolo on his part was looking delighted with her quick acceptance, a mischievous glint in his eye as he gets the green light to proceed with whatever it was, he had in store. The group joins the cluster, Diavolo flashing the noble a dazzling smile as he greets him. “Hello Astaroth,” He begins pleasantly, placing a hand on the shoulder of the man who casts him a sidelong glance while maintaining a stoic expression.

“Your Highness,” the elder demon greets with a performative smile before setting his cold gaze on the three humans. His eyes lingering on Isabel for a moment with an air of disdain as he takes in her various piercings and colored hair. “I was unaware that we were opening this event to RAD’s student body?” Astaroth then turned his gaze on Rosa. His smile was cold at best, his eyes were devoid of any emotion. Rosa knew this demon hated her on the spot. He was one of the few Lucifer refused to speak with around her. She now understood why.

Tearing his gaze away from both Isabel and Rosa, he looks back to the prince with an arched brow. “You all seem to be quite friendly though, I’m sure they must be an absolute delight.” He was laying through his teeth and everyone knew it. Rosa knew from this point on, the conversation was song and dance of both parties pretending not to see the obvious. Rosa was already over the conversation altogether.

Introductions were exchanged, though Isabel knew it was little more than show for those who were watching; Isabel was ready to cut the theatrics short. Rosa and Amanda share a similar dejected air about them, giving groomed, superficial answers at best as they check out from the situation at hand. All three women exchange a glance and understood that they all coming to the same conclusion: _this blow._

As Rosa looked about the room, as casually as possible, she noticed Beelzebub’s bright hair, along with Lucifer’s black wings. She was here to handle business, and so she would. Rosa looking toward Amanda and then to Diavolo bowed her head and after a pause in the conversation opened up, she stated, “Your Highness, if you would be so kind to indulge us, Amanda and I must go meet with the Lords, thank you very much for your patience with us, Lord Astaroth,” she concluded with a simple bow of her head as well.

“You’re Lucifer’s pet, are you not?” he asked with a condescending expression, though Rosa figured he thought he was being magnanimous in addressing her at all. 

Rosa grinned and chuckled, _Not today motherfucker, I have better shit to do then trade barbs with your bacon artery ass,_ she mused before replying with an amicable expression, “No, my Lord, I leave that to those who have more practice,” she laughed lightly before looking to Diavolo who gave her a small smile and a wave of his hand, granting them permission. Rosa left their company along with Amanda and headed the long way around the area.

Rosa cast Isabel a glance, more in askance than permission, making sure Isabel could stay on her own. Isabel gave her an affirmative with a tip of her glass before looking back to Diavolo with a charming smile. Well, at least she’d already had her liquid courage. She finishes off her second drink and grabs a third, a dry smile on her face as she loops her arm through Diavolo’s, and she flashes him an unamused look that lasted but for a mere instant but spoke volumes. _Why did you drag us into this bullshit?_

“My, Diavolo, I must say that your comfortability with these humans of yours is something to behold. I am always awestruck by your...eccentric tastes.” The grand duke chortles to himself as he drains his wine. “If only your father were here to see the bold leader that you’ve become.”

At the mention of his father, honey colored eyes hardened into citrine. “Yes...If only.” The answer is cryptic as the prince crosses his arms over his chest and stares the demon down, a slight tensing of his shoulders pulling him up just that much straighter to emphasize his towering height over the demon in the most subtle of fashions as he tugs Isabel protectively into his side, “I do wonder what he would say.”

Astaroth gives a silent scoff to himself before crossing his arms with a wry smirk. “Oh, come now, I think we both know the answer to that.” A beat of tense silence hangs between the two before Diavolo unexpectedly gives a hearty laugh that causes Isabel to jump just a bit in surprise, looking up to see his shoulders shaking as his head hangs back a bit like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“Yes, I suppose that’s true isn’t it?” He glances down to Isabel a bit apologetic as he finally excuses them from this strange exchange. “Well, I’ll catch up with you later then, I’ve some business to attend to with Barbatos.” And with that, they turn and put distance between them and the hedonistic group of demons.

“Well color me impressed.” He muses as he makes a stop at the refreshment table to help himself to a couple of cookies, offering one to her with a kind smile. “Someone doesn’t shy away from the difficult conversations. I like that.” He makes a mental note to reward her later, when he can finally get her away from prying eyes.

“I’m going to be the next head of the Roth family.” She shrugs the compliment dismissively, watching him bite into the cookie before she mirrors the action. “I know how to navigate politics; I just hate it. So many fake smiles, it just feels like baring teeth after a while. I’m also pretty used to people looking down their nose at me, after a while you learn to just say fuck ‘em.”

“Well, you’re not wrong there.” He nods thoughtfully at her words. “Well, a word from the wise, sometimes it’s important to take note of those who look down their nose at you. If for nothing more than to be aware of the snakes in the grass.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The corner of her lip quirks up in a lopsided smirk as she crosses her arms over her chest. “Did you really have to talk to Barbatos, or did you just lie to ditch that asshole?”

A laugh leaves him, and he shakes his head. “I really do need to speak with Barbatos, I promise!”

“A likely story.” She replies impishly, poking his side and reveling in the way he leans away from her with a childish whine. “Alright, I’ll believe you for now. Go find him then. I should go check on Rosa as well.” He unravels his arm from hers, pausing for a moment to bring her hand up to his lips so that he can press a light kiss into the back of her palm.

“Very well then, I’ll meet up with you a little later okay. Try to relax a little enjoy yourself, alright?” Diavolo suggested cordially as he bow lightly and took his leave. 

“Yep, you got it,” Isabel replied gruffly as she turned to walk in the direction Rosa and Amanda had vacated their company. She stopped short before walking off again, at the sensation of a familiar male. 

“You know...I had a hypothesis but now I’ve seen enough.” A familiar voice chimes in as Solomon falls into step beside her. “You definitely fucked the Prince.” His lips quirk up in a wicked smirk as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants, the portrait of ease despite her withering glare. “Trying to get the big boy pacts huh?”

“And what business is that of yours?” She shoots back, eyes narrowing slightly because she’s not entirely sure what his intentions are just yet and she already has low reserves of patience available to her to deal with his constant pressing of her buttons to get new and exciting reactions out of his old rival.

“It’s not like I actually care, it’s just an observation.” He replies airily as he rolls his eyes. “Might want to be careful with that around here though. Word on the street is that not everyone in the room is exactly fond of the human exchange program.”

This causes her to pause for a moment, her thoughts drifting back to the exchange between Diavolo and Astaroth with a renewed interest. There was more to that than either were letting on, a history that she would uncover for herself later. Pursing her lips for a moment in thought, her gaze slowly slides over to get a good look at the sorcerer. Her expression remains suspicious, but she decides that she’ll take the bait this time if only for the sake of information that would help her own investigation later. “Why are you helping me?” She asks directly, distrust evident in her tone.

“Even after all the bullshit is said and done I still care about you, Iz,” his admission is so candid that she actually comes to a complete stop in the middle of the ballroom, staring at him with an inscrutable expression as she tries to reconcile her memories of the boy he left in the past with this new him standing before her with all of his sharp edges and hidden agendas. Realizing that she’s no longer beside him, he only takes a couple more steps before he pauses himself, turning to look at her with a furrowed brow. “What? Did you think that I just forgot everything?”

“Just...Shut up.” She shakes her head, not meeting his gaze as she starts to walk again. “Why the hell are you here anyway?” she demanded. 

“You mean aside from the fact that I know half of the room personally?” He quips back, a cryptic smile on his lips as the pair comes to a stop off to the side of the room. “Asmodeus invited me a few weeks ago.” Those three words feel like a dagger to the chest, but the witch maintains her poker face as she nods in understanding.

“Oh, so he did tell you.” She sighs out, taking a seat on one of the stone benches that have been made available for the party guests. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Her eyes scan the room, catching view of Rosa and Amanda as they wander through the crowd, chatting amongst themselves.

On the other side of the room, Rosa was ready to breathe fire, “Can you fucking believe that guy?” Rosa asked of Amanda as they wove their way through the crowd. Her voice was not loud enough to carry, but her body language spoke of her ire on its own, she spat out,“Totally insufferable.”

“Tell me about it.” Amanda huffs as she brushes a strand of brown hair out of her face, they were making their way toward the direction of the Lords’ Amanda was a nervous wreck, but her fury was keeping it in check. There was little else she could do until they confronted them. 

As they neared, Rosa noted Lucifer was not alone, the closer she drew to them, the worse she felt. Her heart began to crack, she knew who was leaning on his arm, practically crawling up his chest. He was smiling at her, a smile he usually gave her. Rosa felt so sick to her stomach she thought she might get sick. Instead, she remembered Amanda was beside her, and she wasn’t here on her own. If this is who he genuinely wanted, Deidra was welcome to him. With that in mind, she made her way toward the brothers, Amanda’s anxiety now replaced with fury of her own. 

“Oh my god Lucifer, you’re just so funny!” A shrill voice chimes from their left side, and the pair of girls turn their head to see a vaguely familiar face glaring right at them with a cruel smile as she realizes the position everybody had suddenly found themselves in. Deidra, the demoness, arm threaded through Lucifer’s as they stand amongst a group of demon nobles along with Beel and Belphie, who apparently had arrived to the event dateless, if the silent air of misery and the lack of arm candy was anything to go by.

“Well, it’s a true story,” Lucifer replied charmingly, as he flashes the other woman a flirtatious grin, completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes glaring holes into his head. “Perhaps I’ll show you sometime, so you can see for yourself,” he fairly purred at Deidra.

“Girl.” Amanda starts, her hold on Rosa’s wrist tightening in unease as she looks at the scene unfolding before their eyes like a car crash. Amanda could feel the fury emitting from her friend. 

“Yep.” Rosa bites out, jaw clenched as she inhales a deep breath. “Ready?” she was about to break her heart into pieces, but she promised herself this time, this time she would remember to gather all of herself, and not leave him with a single part of her. He wanted the wretched winged bitch; he could have her. 

“Not at all, but no time like the present, right?” The brunette mutters bitterly as she squares her shoulders in a subconscious brace for the worst. This was going to be about as appealing as shoving splinters beneath her fingernails, but here they were, and it was now or never. The two women take a moment to hype each other up, taking a quick breath to calm the nerves before they enter the fray.

“Hello Lucifer,” called Rosa languidly as she approached their group, cutting the conversation off like a knife. The three Lords all have an instantaneous pause as they recognize just who is speaking to them. Beel casts a panicked look in Amanda’s direction only to shrink away from her gaze when he sees the hurt reflected in her eyes. Belphie doesn’t even bother to meet her eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets and training his stare at the floor.

“This is the important matter you had to attend to this weekend, hm?” She asks, a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes playing at her lips as his ruby gaze meets her head on. Her expression was controlled, there was no joy in her eyes, just like when they first met,” Lucifer noted, her face was solemn as she regarded him with polite curiosity. 

He opens his mouth to reply, only for the demoness on his arm to interject, a disgusted expression on her face. “Who even let these stinking mortals in here anyway? Why don’t you run along back to your little school and find something productive to do to fill your time instead of chasing after the Lords like lovesick little puppy dogs. Or did you want a round two?” Deidra retorted, her expression one of anger.

Rosa gave her a beguiling smile before scoffing, “Well, I’ll make sure to let your Prince know what you think of the guests who personally invited. I mean, considering our conversation when last we met, I figured it was clear where we stood,” Rosa didn’t bother looking at Lucifer. She wasn’t about to fight for him. Right now, though, she had a demon to wrangle, and she knew she didn’t need claws to rip her apart verbally.

Deidra sputtered some, blinking as she said, “The Prince brought you?”

Rosa gave her a wan smile before looking to Lucifer. His expression was unreadable, not that she cared what he had to say. This was why he didn’t let her know what was going on. She understood well enough now what the Prince kept eluding to. She was a fucktoy to him, and something to amp up his vanity. _Well, I’m not the one, honey, but I won’t give you the satisfaction of thinking you will ever get one over me._

Rosa looked back to Deidra, having waited for Lucifer to intercede. It never comes though, as instead he clears his throat and averts his eyes from her gaze. His demeanor cold as he swirls the wine in his wine glass. “Have some class, Deidra,” he declared coldly, without sparing the demoness so much as a glance as he removes his arm from her grasp. “Your utter hypocrisy is unbecoming”.

“Lucifer?” asked Deidra, clearly confused. Rosa almost felt pity, he was like a quickly sinking ship, dumping all its cargo before it headed down. Well, Rosa didn’t allow herself to feel sympathy for either of them. As far as she was concerned, she and Lucifer were done. She’d learned years ago, all it took sometimes for people to tell the truth, was one’s silence as they spoke their lies. Rosa watched as Deidra fumbled, trying to figure where she’d miss-stepped. 

She looked at Rosa who smiled, “Oh, don’t worry, honey, take your time, you’ll figure this out,” her voice was now almost charming as she turned to Lucifer, her ire having cooled to a stone cold reserve. 

Lucifer knew the expression on her face, and something within him felt a sensation of foreboding he had not experienced in years. The slight ethereal smile on her face never faded even as she said, “I see that you were attending to business, I apologize for interrupting. I assure you, it won’t happen again,” she said politely, though he knew what she was saying. 

“Lucifer,” Deidra plead again but before she could utter Lucifer quieted her. 

“Did I stutter?” He snaps back like a whip, efficient and composed as he effectively shuts her up. Her mouth twisting into a sour frown as she reluctantly quiets down. An expression of resigned annoyance serves as his mask as he takes a sip of his wine before continuing. “Rosa-,” he began, but she simply shook her head with calm expression on her face. 

Rosa’s heart would die a slow death, but only because she needed it whole while she took out the trash in her life. She was a fool to think he would be different. The conversations they had in Los Angeles meant nothing, and she was the foolish one who though a demon would ever be true to her. “There’s no need, Lucifer, there’s nothing there to talk about,” her voice sounded remarkably composed even to her own ears. 

“Since I’m already here though, I think I’ll have some fun, I hope you do the same, without me,” she said with a chuckle, she cast the twins a glance but did not drag them into this situation. They had their own volcano ready to blow without her adding any more to their plate. 

Lucifer realized what she was saying at that moment, he could not get a word in though, as she was already moving away, gliding away in a silver gown. He turned to see Amanda glaring at the twins. 

“So, are you two really just going to stand there and not say anything?” Amanda starts in, on the twins who both tense and look as if they’d much rather have the floor swallow them whole. She waits for a few minutes, but when she catches sight of Belphegor’s brow twitching momentarily in frustration, she loses her patience.

“You know I really can’t fucking believe you guys.” Tears sting at the corners of her eyes, but she clenches her fists at her sides and steels herself to have an iron will. She wouldn’t cry yet. Not until she was in the safety of her bedroom and away from the judgmental eyes focused keenly on her and her next move. This would be dealt with later, in private. They knew now that they had been caught red-handed and that was enough to satisfy her until she could really get down to the bottom of what the fuck was going on. For now, she needed to get the hell out of this fucked up situation.

As Rosa waited for Amanda a few feet from the scene, she watched as Isabel and Solomon spoke, their conversation looked tense, but she didn’t imagine it could be any worse than what she had to do. To survive this, she needed to cut off the relationship cold. If she waited, if she hesitated, she wouldn’t survive it. Amanda reached her side with a shuddered breath.

“This is painful,” Amanda replied as she walked along with Rosa, trying to keep from sobbing. Rosa looked resigned, and something within that look frightened Amanda. “Rosa, are…what do you think?”

“We are done,” Rosa whispered as they made their way toward Isabel and Solomon, someone she had not expected to be an ally in any way. She disliked him with a flare, but after what Lucifer was doing; Solomon was a pittance. As they approached, Rosa noted they were arguing quietly. 

“Hey, so, err, can we cut in?” asked Rosa with a chuckle.

Before Solomon offered a reply, Isabel smiled at her as she shushed him, “Quiet, the women are talking,” she bit out before asking Rosa, “Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah, if by okay you mean totally trashed, but I will live; I don’t have much of an option,” Rosa replied solemnly before looking at Solomon who was giving her a once over. She frowned some at that before she looked behind them, noting Asmodeus was headed their way. 

“Rosa, err, what are you, oh-Isabel, Amanda?” Asmodeus gave up any pretense of a cool demeanor. 

“What are you all doing here?” Asmodeus walked toward them, his standard flare making him the center of attention in this section of the garden. 

“The prince invited us,” said Rosa simply, though her tone was not welcoming. She wasn’t about to let Asmodeus off the hook just yet. They heard the strains to a waltz beginning, Rosa smiled some, but her smile dropped the moment Solomon approached her.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked extending his hand. Rosa wanted to say no, because of all his bullshit, but she didn’t see a reason not to, “Fine, as long as you behave,” she said simply, letting him lead her to the dance floor. She gave Amanda a look over her shoulder, Amanda motioned for her to go on. 

Isabel looked to Asmodeus and narrowed her eyes at him. “You know, I thought you were straight with me, you couldn’t tell me the truth?” she asked boldly, far too annoyed with the games being played to mind any ridiculous formality. 

“Isabel, well, he has a connection with a great many demons here,” Asmodeus began, his tone kind, but patronizing. 

Isabel inwardly roared. _Of course, can’t let the bastard who took knowledge my family provided him and then set himself up as an all-powerful asshole,_ Isabel thought to herself. How could explain that to a demon who clearly made his mind up about her. 

She made the mistake of thinking he was going to be behave differently, see the deception for what it was. Isabel was wrong, and she was far too fed up to argue the fact. “Whatever you say, Asmo,” Isabel sighed shaking her head.

“Isabel, I didn’t think it was because you were-,” Asmodeus tried to explain, realizing he’d missed a crucial piece of information. She was closing off altogether, and that was not like her, at least, that’s now how she was with him. 

“It’s good, I said,” Isabel said coldly. “You have your reasons, I have my own, let’s not pretend ours was going to be anything that was more than a passing friendship,” said stated cuttingly as she turned her attention to the waltzing pair. 

Amanda regretted coming along as much as she hated the idea of not finding out the truth on her own. She’d watched her best friend’s heart get trampled on with an audience. Rosa handled it better than she did. The pain that came with knowing Rosa wouldn’t be allowed to crack. She had sisters that depended on her. They’d be leaving in a couple of months, then back to their old lives. 

Amanda turned to look toward where the Lords were. Lucifer’s gaze was fixated on Rosa and Solomon, the other Lords were now at his side, looking somewhere between dejected and furious, though none more than Lucifer. Amanda could not remember ever seeing him so angry. 

Amanda turned to look at Rosa and Solomon, only to find them dancing at the polite distance, Rosa’s expression was solemn but relaxed as they talked. Solomon looked content, and Amanda couldn’t place why. Rosa didn’t seem to be all that flirtatious or perhaps it was because Rosa was dancing with him instead of Lucifer. 

Mammon was standing beside Lucifer talking to the twins, “What the fuck happened?” he growled. He’d been off talking to some of their generals and Grand Dukes, demons who worked beneath him. He found out Rosa was at the party at the same time he noticed her dancing with Solomon. 

Beelzebub supplied the information readily, his tone dejected, “She…she showed up when Deidra was all over Lucifer.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mammon whispered harshly to Lucifer. 

“I have bigger problems at the moment,” Lucifer growled through gritted teeth. After Rosa walked away from him, not looking back, not willing to listen, not a single ripple of overt reaction. The promises he made her; promises he broke. Flirting with Deidra came naturally, not worrying about the implications, of being thought weak. 

He’d seen the look in her eyes, the acceptance. She vowed she would never fight for something not her own. She promised him to give him the freedom he chose; appeared she was true to her word. No argument, no tears, Lucifer shook out of his reverie as Solomon gave her one twirl, that made her smile. 

He never danced with her. Even when they went to Los Angeles as a group, she danced with her friends, enjoying her night but no, he never danced with her. The music ended, and as Rosa took a step away from Solomon, Solomon took her hand gently, bending over it, he was about to kiss Rosa’s knuckles when a resounding crash was heard overhead as the glass enclosure of the botanical garden started to come down on them. 

Lucifer looked toward Rosa, her eyes never met his, she instead looked around her, for her friends and inside, he felt his heart ache. Solomon did not allow her to go far, taking her up in his arms, casting a protective spell, just as he noticed Isabel doing the same over herself and Amanda. 

“Mammon!” Lucifer shouted, the call instruction enough.

“It’s those fucking rebels! I don’t know what the fuck!” Mammon shouted back and glass crashed all around them. Most demons being far too fast to be caught by it. He then realized the glass didn’t come down on its own. A few demons dropped down before him. Just as well, Lucifer was looking for a fight. 

Rosa clung to Solomon as he shielded her from the falling glass, “What the fuck, what is going on?”

“Did nobody tell you? Our presence is not desire by a great many in the Devildom; they are here to overthrow the Prince, and kill, _us!”_ Solomon called out. 

“Yeah, that would be useful fucking information!” she growled out. She couldn’t come to her feet for fear of disrupting Solomon’s magic, so she knelt on the stone floor before him. 

“Oh, my fucking God, Izzy what the fuck is going on?!” shrieked Amanda as Isabel held off the falling debris with no problem. When she noticed the slew of Demons headed their way, she knew she had problems. “Get up Amanda, we’re going to need to-,” she was caught off by a surge of blue magic being fired at the demons approaching them. 

Isabel knew that magic anywhere; she turned to see Solomon running toward them, Rosa running beside him. Isabel had to hand it to her, she could run in heels, just as that errant thought entered her mind, she fired her own indigo colored magic at a group of demons heading their way. 

“We need to get you someplace safe, yes, even you Iz!” Solomon shouted through the shouts, roars and cries of those Demons around them. 

“Where the fuck, do you think we can do that, a broom closet?!” Demanded Isabel as she and Amanda along with Rosa ran after Solomon who was clearing a path for them as they headed toward the farthest door from where they stood. 

As they opened a doorway not blocked off by demons in combat, the door opened, they women gasped but Isabel and Solomon were both ready to attack whoever it was, until they both noticed it was Barbatos. 

“This way!” Barbatos said with urgency as he led them away. Solomon shook his head, “I need to go find the Prince! Get them to safety Barbatos,” commanded Solomon as he headed off back the way he came. 

Barbatos did not hesitate as he headed toward a staff room, he was made aware when he arrived the morning of the event. He led them in there, and in a decision, he would normally not make, he chose to stay. 

He warded the door as Isabel warded the one window in the room. 

“Fuck, Amanda, why didn’t you say you were hurt?!” Rosa shouted drawing both Barbatos’ attention and Isabel’s. 

Amanda was in shock, she did not notice the large gash in her leg, in fact, she trailed blood into the room. Nobody noticed, nobody realized how bad it was until Barbatos lifted her skirt to see her right leg cut from her ankle to nearly her knee. 

Amanda screamed as Rosa held her in place. “Hon you need to chill, they can’t take care of it unless you calm down!” Rosa said in a hushed whisper. 

Barbatos shook his head, “It is not too deep, but it is enough to make you weak if we do not close the wound, I am not as proficient with healing as Solomon, I am afraid to say, at least, not with humans,” he declared politely, trying to calm Amanda down in his way. His gloves were long gown, revealing a dark teal nail polish. 

Isabel found his hands interesting for a reason she would examine at a later date, she put her hands over the wound, “I ain’t the best but it’s me or bleeding out, sis!” she declared with urgency, at Amanda’s vigorous nod, her face a shade of pale Isabel never wanted to see in her face again. 

Isabel focused, trying to call upon a magic she hardly used, even on her herself. The magic came, albeit slowly, the flow enveloping Amanda’s leg in a bright purple. Nobody moved as Isabel focused on healing Amanda. 

Amanda felt the burning sensation of the wound ease, though the ache did not disappear entirely. Isabel knew she would need to stop before she could close the wound entirely. The act of healing, because she so rarely used it, would take up more of her stamina than she was willing to give up. She needed to consider the need to defend them and to keep the ward up over the window.

She gasped out, noting a sheen of sweat on her brow after easing off. Amanda’s leg still looks wounded, but it was mostly sealed up, and was no longer bleeding out. Isabel gasped as she pulled away, resting back against a table. 

Barbatos noted how well she’d done, “Well done Isabel, especially as it is not your strength.”

“Any port in a crisis,” she waved off, trying to look in control of her faculties, but she felt like falling back onto the table. 

Barbatos helped Amanda to a chair, settling her as Rosa looked around the room. “I need an explanation about what is going on,” she said quietly, looking to Barbatos who sighed.

“I suppose you are owed as much considering the situation you find yourselves in. The demons who attacked tonight are rebels trying to overthrow the Crown Prince,” he explained and continued. “His Highness knew it was a gamble to invite you,” he added quietly.   
  


Rosa frowned some that was new, “Wait, do you mean to tell me he had an inkling this may come to fruition with us present, yet…,” Rosa wasn’t sure who she should trust. She looked to Isabel who was sharing a look with her too. Her eyes then traveled to Amanda who was giving her a pointed look as well. 

Barbatos shook his head, “I am sorry as I cannot speak for the Prince’s motives though I do know he is aware that many do not approve of your kind’s presence.”

Isabel nodded, though she was listening to what Barbatos was not saying. She was starting to understand the reasoning behind inviting them; they were bait. She looked over at Rosa again, who looked to have come to the same conclusion. 

They heard a great deal of roaring, the sound of glass breaking, the sound of bursts of energy whizzing passed their door. Rosa looked to Amanda who, paired with the blood loss and the shock, looked ready to pass out. She walked over to her and embraced her, “It’ll be okay, hon,” she soothed. 

Isabel nodded, “We got this, right, Barb?” she asked of the stoic butler who was observing Amanda and Rosa embrace before looking up to Isabel.

“Honest and true friendships are rare, Ms. Roth, trust in them, above all,” he cryptically stated before looking toward the door. “I do not foresee them breaking through my guard, though we are going to stay put until all the fighting has ceased for your own safety,” he declared. 

Rosa looked to Barbatos and nodded, “Thank you, Barbatos for everything you’ve done so far,” she said with a quiet nod. 

“You will be a target, Rosa. Your connection with the Lords will do you no favors, but I am sure you are aware of this now,” he replied in turn. 

Rosa nodded as she rubbed one of Amanda’s shoulders, she gently rocked her, trying to soothe her friend’s nerves. After going through everything she suffered this passed year, her nerves were shot, but she was holding it together. The pain she felt for Lucifer’s behavior was in the back of her mind; there was nothing she could do about that, but there was something she could do for her friend. 

The Lords fought off every rebel within their vicinity. Lucifer brushed off the ash covering some of his arms, after he’d disintegrated a dissenting demon. The fighting was calming down, he wasn’t sure how long they fought, though Mammon looked nonplus as ripped the wings off of another demon, while standing on their back. 

“Where is she? Where are they all?” demanded Mammon looking around. The Lords were all pondering the same way. Beelzebub sniffed at the air and shook his head, “I smell…that’s Amanda’s blood!” he growled as he began to look around for traces of it, any indication of what happened to her. 

Belphegor was off now doing the same, the other Lords, including Asmodeus looked about the scattered bodies of both guests and rebels alike. He couldn’t see her, and with every section of the massive courtyard they checked, their grief grew, along with their relief. If they weren’t among the fallen, they may still be alive, was their cold comfort. 

Lucifer could not get the last interaction he had with Rosa, if anything happened to her, and those were the last moments he ever shared with her; he wasn’t certain what he would do. “Where is Solomon, he was the last to be in their company,” he growled looking toward Asmo who nodded and flew off to find Solomon. 

Leviathan shook his head, “This was well planned; I do not…,” he stopped short, because he knew what his sentence would imply. Lucifer turned to him and shared a silent thought with Leviathan. 

“Yes, you may be right,” was all Lucifer allowed himself to admit. Lord Diavolo knew of the growing unrest. He brought his beloved to an event to deliberately antagonize the rebels into attacking. It worked, and now they were living with the aftermath. It was a sound strategy; he would have applied it himself; but not with those who mattered. 

Solomon walked back into the courtyard, covered in blood and ash, none of it his, from the scent he was giving off, Lucifer noted. “Where did you leave them?” Lucifer demanded without preamble. 

“In Barbatos’ care,” replied Solomon curtly. He looked about the room and shook his head, “This certainly looked well planned,” he mused aloud, but Mammon and Lucifer were already walking past him. The other Lords walked past him as well, for the exception of Asmodeus who sighed out. 

“Were they alright when you left them?” asked Asmodeus quietly. He was wringing his hands now, the last conversation he and Isabel shared was a terse one. He regretted how he handled it, but, the bigger, more immediate problem was Rosa and Lucifer. Asmodeus knew something went awry. He could sense it from Rosa when he met up with her earlier that evening. She was heartbroken, he’d sensed that easily enough. After talking with some of the others, he found out why. 

He shook out of his thoughts to nod toward Solomon, “I will see you later, I need to make sure my Diamond and Ruby are doing well, Isabel no doubt is still upset with me,” he sighed as he walked off after his brothers. 

Lucifer found Diavolo first, bloodied from the fight, but looked well enough, “My Lord,” Lucifer greeted Diavolo as he came upon him. 

“Lucifer, I am pleased you are well,” Diavolo said more out of habit than observation. He turned his attention from dusting himself off to looking to the Lords. “Where is Rosa, where are they?” he asked looking around them. 

“Solomon indicated they were with Barbatos,” Lucifer declared, anxious to find if they were well. Diavolo nodded and gave his permission, “Go ahead and find them. I am sure Barbatos kept them out of harms way.

Rosa was now resting in a chair beside Amanda who fell asleep with her head resting on one of her shoulders. Isabel and Barbatos were talking quietly among themselves on the other side of the room. Rosa was left alone with her thoughts, letting her think about what she would do. She made a promise to Mammon, to the others who were not directly involved with Lucifer’s betrayal. She couldn’t very well abandon _them,_ and she figured that was what Lucifer gambled on. Her affection for his brothers Lucifer knew could control her, she said as much months ago. Her ire shook her head, _this isn’t love. Love doesn’t do this; love doesn’t toy with the feelings of others. He really couldn’t give a single fuck, if he got what he wants out of me. I’m so fucking over men,_ she thought, feeling Amanda stir some beside her.

Amanda whispered, “You’re not going to forgive him, are you?”

“He isn’t getting a single piece of me,” Rosa whispered in return. “I won’t give him the satisfaction of my anger, of a single feeling. I’m also not going back to the House with him. I’ll ask the Prince if I can stay in the Palace for a time,” she sighed out. 

Amanda sighed, “I’m feeling much the same thing, I’m so angry, so disappointed. They could have told me, and here, I thought…you know what, I’m just over men, males, what-the-fuck-ever, I just want…I want this pain in my chest to stop,” she breathed out raggedly. 

“The heart dies a slow death,” whispered Rosa nodding to her friend as she rested her head on Amanda’s. “We can get through this together, okay, hon? You take your time until you’re ready to speak with them. They were assholes but it’s salvageable if they’re terribly sorry, I guess,” Rosa replied, trying to soothe her friend. 

“I’m not cool with what they did to us both, I don’t even want to talk to them right now,” Amanda growled lightly as they heard a loud rapping on the door. 

Barbatos seemed to know who was at the door, before they knew it, he dispersed of the ward, allowing the door to be unlocked. Barbatos opened the door, to see Lucifer standing before him. 

“Lord Lucifer,” he acknowledged before stepping aside. 

Lucifer nodded to Barbatos before looking to Isabel who gave him a narrowed look but kept her peace. His eyes met Rosa’s. Hers were dispassionate, then he noted her gown was covered in blood, then he noticed the gash on Amanda’s leg. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

Beelzebub would have pushed past Lucifer if Lucifer had not moved toward Amanda and Rosa. Rosa moved away from Lucifer’s touch, “I’m good, it isn’t my blood,” she said coldly, coming to her feet as Amanda sat up. 

Beelzebub whimpered, “Amanda…what happened?”

Amanda scowled at Beelzebub, “Glass, I’m better now, I guess,” she replied quietly. Belphegor and the other brothers walked into the room. Belphegor walked over to her, and shook his head, “Baby Girl,” he whispered with concern. 

“I’m good, Isabel and Rosa had me,” Amanda said coldly, her anger returning two-fold. 

Rosa who’d come to her feet, tried to walk around Lucifer but he stopped her.

“Beloved,” he whispered. 

“Don’t call me that,” she said tersely, “I suggest you move, or I’ll let you have it here, and I’m not pulling punches for the sake of your fucking ego, I am not in the mood today,” she said in a cold whisper. 

“We are going home,” he sighed out, knowing this was bound to get worse regardless of what he said. 

“I’m not going with you,” she said as she moved to walk past him again, she nodded to the brothers as she walked past them as well. 

“What do fuck do you mean-,” he began but was quickly cut off.

Rosa turned to Lucifer and promising herself she would not repeat herself after this, “I am done with you. I’m nobody’s fucking plaything. You broke your word to me, you and I have nothing left to talk about, your point was made clear tonight,” she declared before turning on her heel and leaving the room altogether. 

Isabel shook her head and feeling the ire she reigned in for the most of the night drew Lucifer’s attention to her as she said, “Ya’ll think you’re so smooth, thinking we don’t have a choice, you know, in some ways, we aren’t that different than animals, we’ll cut off a limb if we know it’s dead weight,” her eyes flicked to Asmodeus before she too walked out of the room. 

Mammon gaped as Isabel walked past him. He motioned for Barbatos to leave the room, and to everyone’s shock, he did. Mammon slammed the door as he turned to Lucifer and shook his head, “What the fuck did you break? The one fucking thing, _one fucking thing_ we agreed on, the one fucking _person_ who gave a single fuck about us together, who fucking _thought_ about us, and you fucking betray her? For what, that fucking waking cock ring with wings? Are you fucking with me? You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want, play whatever game you want, but don’t fucking include the rest of us as your fucking collateral,” spat out Mammon, the other brothers sharing his ire with every question he threw at Lucifer. 

Satan took up where Mammon ended off, “You toyed with her, are you pleased? Did you get what you wanted? Were you not paying attention to anything she said? She won’t forgive you; _you are no better than the bastard who betrayed her,”_ he bit out each word through gritted teeth. 

Leviathan shook his head, “I am not losing a friend over your pride,” with arms crossed he shook his head before turning on his heel and walking to the door Mammon opened, the three of them walking out in search of Rosa. 

Amanda’s soft tired voice rung like a bell as she informed Lucifer, “She made up her mind. She said you won’t get a single piece of her,” she declared to the brothers still in the room. Asmodeus who’d bowed his head the moment Isabel met eyes with him and walked off. Looked up and toward Amanda. “She…she’s going to leave?”

“She is contemplating it, though she doesn’t want to hurt the rest of you who had nothing to do with it, because unlike some in this room, loyalty isn’t just lip service,” she bit out, her ire giving her courage she normally did not have in situations like this. 

Beel went to carry her but she hook her head, “Honestly, I don’t want to go back to the House unless you promise to leave me alone, I don’t…I just fucking cant, not after tonight,” she replied boldly, looking between the twins. 

Belphegor nodded, “I…I understand.” His voice was contrite, but he readily agreed. 

Beelzebub on his part would agree to just about anything if it kept her near them. He was certain Rosa would be unmovable on that point, though considering what he witnessed, he could not blame her. He’d seen her heart break, even if she hadn’t voiced it. 

Amanda came to her feet gingerly as her eyes strayed back to Lucifer and replied softly, as he stood in place, rigid with whatever emotions were going through his head. “You know, she didn’t think it would come from you...through all this, she figured you would be the one she could trust blindly.”

Lucifer felt her words like a knife. He didn’t look to Amanda as Beelzebub carried her out, Belphegor walking behind them. Asmodeus was left in the room with him, before Lucifer could say another word, Asmodeus spoke. 

“Why did you do it? What was…compelling about Deidra? Why was Rosa the price you were willing to pay?” he asked bluntly, though not unkindly. He was steps from Lucifer, looking up to his face.

Lucifer did not have an answer. The relationship worked for him for so long, he thought nothing of it. He knew Rosa had an issue with her, figured it would work out if the two did not meet. Seeing her at the party tonight caught him by surprise, though upon further reflection he should have anticipated Diavolo bringing her along. 

What haunted him was her acceptance, her resignation to the reality of what she witnessed. Her eyes when they met his, were that polite expression he came to hate on her. “I fucked up,” finally replied, his voice hollow even to his own ears. 

“…how far are you willing to go to prove it to her?” Asmodeus asked Lucifer coldly, his tone making Lucifer meet Asmo’s eyes. 

“What do you have in mind?” Lucifer asked without hesitation. Asmodeus smiled as he walked over to the door, closing it with them both inside. What he needed to discuss was for nobody’s ears. 

Rosa found Diavolo at the same time Isabel caught up with her. Neither woman had the temperament to pretend everything was fine. He seemed to read their expressions readily enough. He nodded, “Are you coming back with me?”

“Yeah,” they both said quietly, though their voices were firm. Isabel was gritting her teeth, trying to keep what little control over her emotions. Rosa’s expression and inner turmoil was fairing no better. Diavolo didn’t attempt to make any small talk as he led them toward his awaiting car. As they walked out of the gardens, Mammon, Satan, and Leviathan caught up with her. 

They called out to Rosa, who stopped and motioned for Isabel to continue along with Diavolo as she turned to the three demons. Mammon embraced her fiercely, an embrace she returned silently for fear of her voice failing her. 

“Sugar please don’t go,” he whispered into her ear as he rocked her. He couldn’t shake the image of seeing her covered in blood, fearing the worst. Her arms where tight around him, mindful of his wings, as she always seemed to be. 

“I can’t stay in that House right now,” she breathed out, “…but I gave you my word, M, and I’m not breaking it for anyone,” she added quietly, fiercely. 

Leviathan shook his head, “I just want you to know we had nothing to do with whatever it was he was doing. We didn’t know, we were under the impression we kept this from you to spare you _this_ bullshit,” he motioned toward the chaotic scene behind them. 

Satan gave a single nod, “I too was under the illusion of this. I did not think it was because he was planning on being duplicitous with you.”

“We were never monogamous, he claimed to me a couple of days ago,” she whispered, her voice cold and angry. 

“No, but consent and discussion are what we live by, we all agreed to that,” Satan countered with a huff. “You were not given much of an option, now were you? I don’t blame you if you hate him, I…,” Satan swallowed as he let out a small breath, “I…don’t want you to go.”

“I’m not leaving you all, like I said, _we_ did have this conversation, and I know you aren’t responsible, I do,” she reassured them all. She parted with Mammon to embrace Leviathan and then Satan. “I’m still not headed to that House tonight,” she admitted quietly. 

“No, I understand, though, I wish you would take one of us with you,” replied Mammon replied pointing to himself ostentatiously. 

For the first time all evening, she felt real amusement stir within her, “I wonder _who_ …”

Leviathan chuckled, “If only there were _someone_ interested….”

Satan blinked and shook his head, “…but _who_?” he asked with a small smile. 

Rosa grinned and shook her head, “Not this time, my darlings. I need the time to think this out, because it’s going to get worse before it gets better. I have no doubt he will fight this, because it’s his nature, but, well, being that dark horse in this race gives me an advantage. I’ll see you all at school whenever the urge to throw something at him ebbs,” she replied with a smile before she gave them all a kiss on the cheek in turn. 

As she walked away, heading toward the limousine, Mammon called out, “What would it take, Rosa?”

Without hesitation she turned to him and said, “An act of God. Lucifer can go fuck himself, or Deidra, which is much the same thing considering they’re so similar,” she replied tersely as she turned back making her way to the car, stepping into the limousine without further comment. 

They watched the car leave, not speaking a word. Mammon didn’t blame her; he was still furious and would not doubt rip into Lucifer again before the night was through. Leviathan looked to him and nodded, seemingly of the same mind before he spoke.

“…anyone have Father’s number?” asked Leviathan sardonically making Satan pat him on the shoulder as they headed back toward the broken building that was the botanical gardens. 


End file.
